


Beautiful Disaster

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Français | French, French, Hamilton - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Just a bunch of prompts, Only a little bit I promise, Other, Prompt Fill, This is Bad, being filled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James Madison is many things. A writer, a cuddler, frequently seen at the hospital, very short, but he is not a baker.( French Phrases Prompt Fill Drabble thing?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> (( I don't have a beta at the moment, so I apologize. This is also really short.)

Baking wasn't James' strong suit. Did he really have a strong suit at all? Well, maybe he could make baking his strong suit! Thomas was busy with work, and breakfast for dinner was always popular, so James had decided to make cinnamon rolls. 

The kitchen at Monticello was beautiful. Nearly every utility was stainless steel, and all the cabinets were a delicious honey colored wood. The problem with them, was that they were all too tall for the small man to access. Monticello wasn't made with little people in mind, Thomas was quite tall, so what would he need with low cabinets? 

'Inconsiderate asshole... All of his friends are short except for Washington,if you could consider him a friend, and Washington doesn't even come over. Stupid Thomas. I'm just trying to do a good thing for him and look at this! I have to use a stool!'

James' inner monologue droned on, complaining about how nothing was made for him as he dragged a stool over to the stove-side cabinet. He crawled on top of the stool, not noticing how uneven it was and muttering to himself bitterly. In fact, he was still muttering when he fell flat on his back off the stool, bringing the flour and sugar down with him. Well, down on top of him. 

The resounding thud was enough to bring Thomas from his study into the kitchen, where he crouched next to James who was curled up in a ball,whimpering. "Jemmy? What were you thinking?" Flour was over every surface within fifteen feet of the man, and sugar blanketed his face. Wonderful. "...Just.. Trying to make dinner... Had a small mishap." James started to sit up with a groan, a fall like that didn't exactly feel wonderful. His tongue snaked inbetween his lips, swiping away the sugar, the taste making James smile a little. Thomas seemed to find that quite funny, and he burst out laughing before cupping the sugar coated face in his hands. "Vous... êtes une belle catastrophe." He kissed the man's cheek, making him smile wider. 

"I don't know what that meant, but I heard belle so I'm going to assume you called me hot." 

"Let's get you cleaned up, and I'll make cinnamon rolls for you. Good?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh my own writing style disgusts me. But I will post my trash for all to see because why not? 
> 
> Come bother me on social media:  
> Supremecakepop on tumblr  
> Pierre.Schuyler on instagram  
> Xoxo, Pierre.


End file.
